1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing assembly and, more particularly, to an improved securing assembly for securing a license plate and comprising a bolt, at least one washer and at least one cap which receives a head of the bolt. The washer has a plurality of hook members so as to engage with the cap.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 8 shows a license plate 60 fixedly disposed to a vehicle (shown in phantom lines) by two bolts 50 cooperated with two washers 52. The two bolts 50 extend through two slots 61 defined in the license plate 60 and threadedly engage with a corresponding member of the vehicle so as to fixedly position the license plate 60. The bolts 50 are easily unscrewed because respective heads of the two bolts 50 are exposed on the vehicle. This shortcoming could encourage thieves to steal license plates 60. Furthermore, the bolts 50 could be come loosened by vibration when the vehicle is driven over an uneven surface.
The present invention intends to provide an improved securing assembly to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.